


You're so beautiful

by Mila (sunflowerspp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, First Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerspp/pseuds/Mila
Summary: Maybe if the situation was different, maybe if he had a different personality, maybe if he could've a say on what he wanted. Just maybe, that way, he could've the chance to show Suna his love. But not this time or the next one nor even in another lifetime; Osamu knew he wasn't Suna's destined love.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	You're so beautiful

"You're beautiful" Osamu thought while watching Suna eat.

His former teammates were having a reunion in his restaurant, to catch up and to celebrate how much Onigiri Miya was growing. Osamu had prepared special orders for them, putting extra effort on Suna's, not being able to stop smiling when the other said it was delicious.

Atsumu always said he was too obvious but Osamu wasn't ready to let out his feelings yet.

Or ever.

Suna finished his food and went straight to talk to him, making his heart run and his stomach feel weirdly empty. They talked about how the brunette was doing with his team, Osamu not being able to stop looking at his gorgeous eyes. "You are beautiful." He thought again, trying to not let out the words. 

That would be a really big mistake he would regret later.

* * *

The time for everyone to left came and Osamu stood outside, saying goodbye to everyone.

Suna was the last one, most of them were already walking away. Kita and Aran saying goodbye to Atsumu.

Osamu approached awkwardly to the taller one and looked at him in the eye, holding back a dumb smile.

Maybe if the situation was different, maybe if he had a different personality, maybe if he could've a say on what he wanted. Just maybe, that way, he could've the chance to show Suna his love. But not this time or the next one nor even in another lifetime; Osamu knew he wasn't Suna's destined love.

Suna was completely the love of his life, but it was never going to be the other way around and Osamu had already gave up, back then when they graduated.

He said a chill 'see ya' to the other one who smiled at him, breaking his heart a little. 

Few seconds later the other two joined, Suna took Kita's hand a few meters away from him and Osamu just watched, with a soft smile but his heart slowly shattering.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly out loud, turning around and entering the restaurant again.


End file.
